Hey, willst du mich heiraten?
by Lalill
Summary: Ein 5 Jahre alter Draco und eine 5 Jahre alte Hermine treffen sich in einem Muggelpark und verstehen sich wirklich gut. Vielleicht zu gut ... D Oneshot/ Humor/Romanze/ ÜBERSETZUNG


Diese Geschichte habe ich übersetzt, weil ich sie einfach nur süß fand. :D  
Sie ist kurz, ein bisschen witzig und vielleicht gefällt sie ja dem ein oder anderen.

\- **ÜBERSETZUNG aus dem Englischen von "robin swarkles"**  
\- Eigentlicher Name dieses Oneshots: "Hey You Wanna Marry Me?"  
\- **Hier geht es zur Originalstory:** s/7372504/1/Hey-You-Wanna-Marry-Me

-.-.-.-

Der fünf Jahre alte Draco Malfoy saß alleine auf einer Sitzbank in einem Muggelpark, weil seine Mutter, Narzissa Malfoy, ihn dort zurück gelassen hatte.  
„ _Draco, ich möchte nicht, dass du wie dein Vater wirst. Okay? Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass du dich unter Muggeln aufhältst. Freundschaften schließt. Habe KEINE Vorurteile so wie dein Vater. Bitte. Warte hier. Ich werde in einiger Zeit zurück sein."  
„Okay, Mami. Tschüss!"_  
Narzissa küsste den Jungen auf die Stirn und ging davon.

„Mine, rede nicht mit Fremden, geh nicht verloren und BITTE geh mit niemandem nach Hause, der nicht Mama oder Papa ist. Ich werde in einiger Zeit zurück sein. Hab dich lieb!"  
Mrs. Granger küsste Hermine auf die Wange und ging.

Hermine ging hinüber zu dem Platz an dem Draco saß und setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Hi. Ich bin Draco. Ich bin fünf Jahre alt. Wer bist du?", fragte Draco lächelnd.  
„Mama sagt, ich soll nicht mit Fremden reden", antwortete Hermine schüchtern.  
„Naja. Ich bin jetzt kein Fremder mehr. Komm schon. Wie heißt du?" Draco lachte.  
„Gut. Also… Ich bin Hermine. Aber du kannst mich ‚Mine' nennen", sagte Hermine kichernd.  
„Du bist hübsch", sagte Draco grinsend.  
Hermine errötete.  
„Danke", erwiderte sie schüchtern.  
Sie unterhielten sich für ein paar Minuten. Erzählten dem anderen etwas von sich selbst. Sie verstanden sich WIRKLICH gut.  
„Mama sagt, ich soll mich öfter unter Muggeln aufhalten."  
Draco bekam plötzlich große Augen als er realisierte, was er soeben gesagt hatte.  
„Muggel? Was ist das?", fragte Hermine neugierig.  
„Ähm… Kann ich nicht sagen", sagte er nervös.  
„Hey. Da wir Freunde sind - willst du ein Geheimnis wissen?" Hermine grinste.  
Draco nickte nur.  
Sie beugte sich zu ihm herüber und flüsterte: „Ich kann Magie machen." Sie lächelte.  
Er sprang voller Aufregung auf.  
„Kannst du? Bist du reinblütig? Oder muggelgeboren? Ist okay. Ich beurteile Leute nicht darüber", sagte Draco mit einem Lächeln.  
„Also meine Eltern können beide nicht zaubern", sagte Hermine.  
„Oh, also bist du muggelgeboren. Mein Vater mag keine Muggelgeborenen. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Ich mag dich wirklich. Mein Vater hat gesagt, ich solle eine arrangierte Ehe eingehen. Aber Mutter sagt, ich soll heiraten wen immer ich will. Ich stimme ihr zu", meinte Draco.  
„Ehe? Ist das nicht nur für Erwachsene?"  
„Hm. Wenn wir Hogwarts abgeschlossen haben, können wir heiraten", lächelte Draco.  
„Hogwarts? Was ist das?", fragte eine neugierige Hermine.  
„Wenn wir elf sind, bekommen wir einen Brief aus Hogwarts, der uns einlädt die Schule zu besuchen. Du solltest einen kriegen, weil du auch magisch bist. Das ist eine Schule wo sie dir beibringen, wie du deine Magie benutzt."  
„Cool, wir können dann nach Hogwarts heiraten?", fragte Hermine.  
„Jaah, wenn zwei Menschen sich lieben, heiraten sie", antwortete Draco.  
„Hey. Möchtest du mich nach Hogwarts heiraten?", fragte Draco mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Jaa, sicher. Aber wir müssen es unseren Eltern sagen", antwortete sie.  
Draco küsste Hermine auf die Wange.  
Danach küsste Hermine IHN auf die Wange.  
Sie wurden beide rot und kicherten.  
„Draco! Lass uns gehen!", rief Narzissa von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Parks.  
„Komme Mutter!", brüllte Draco mit einem Lächeln zurück.  
Er eilte hinüber zu seiner Mutter.  
„Mama, ich werde das Mädchen da drüben heiraten." Er zeigte auf Hermine.  
„Das ist schön, Draco", erwiderte Narzissa in sich hinein lachend.  
„Sie ist auch ein Zauberer! Sie ist muggelgeboren. Oh, ich hoffe Vater macht das nichts aus. Ich mag sie soo viel!" Er breitete seine Arme so weit aus, wie er konnte.  
„Oh, echt jetzt?" Narzissa lachte.  
Sie gingen nach Hause während Draco immer und immer und immer weiter über Hermine redete.

-.-.-.-

 **A/N Übersetzer:**  
Ignorieren wir doch die Tatsache, dass Narzissa ziemlich OOC ist und ihren Sohn gerade im Alter von fünf Jahren wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig alleine in einem Park lassen würde, wie sie Dracos Eingliederung in die Gesellschaft der Muggel gutheißen würde. :D

Ach ja und es ist Absicht, dass Malfoy Hermine als "Zauberer" statt als Hexe bezeichnet. ;)

Review? :)

 **\- Zur Fortsetzung "You Did What!" geht es hier lang:** .de/s/5441c0f70001365d113ad48b/1/You-Did-WHAT- (fanfiktion vor den Punkt im Link setzen)

Ich lade die **Fortsetzung jetzt auch auch auf dieser Seite hoch** , schaut einfach auf meiner Seite oder folgt diesem Link:

s/11457763/1/You-Did-WHAT


End file.
